Field of the Invention
The disclosure generally relates to a communication device, and more particularly, relates to a tablet communication device and a low-profile antenna element therein.
Description of the Related Art
With fast development in wireless communication technology nowadays, mobile communication devices have more and more functions. To follow the current market trend and to satisfy user requirements, the design of mobile communication devices should be thin and light, and have better functions for data processing and audio visual entertainment. Since the size of the mobile communication device display has become larger but the frame space thereof has become smaller, there is limited design space for accommodating antenna elements. Accordingly, it is a critical challenge for antenna designers to design a low-profile multi-band antenna element in a small space in a mobile communication device.